Twilight, What if it was Different
by Abigail Duchannes
Summary: Bella gets bitten by a vampire named James when doing a dare. When returning to her family the Cullen's, She tries to stay as far away from them as possible. To do this though she has to stay away fro the one she loves. Will Bella be able to stay away from Edward and the Cullen's or will she turn them all into vampires.


"Edward! Bella!" Alice yelled. Alice is my second favourite sister. My favourite sister is Bella although I don't think of her as a sister. More like a BFF I've known since I was five. My other sister Rosalie is my least favourite sister. Many because of the fact that she's just not as fun as my other sisters and because she doesn't really like me. Well she likes me I mean we are related but she just doesn't like me as much as she likes my other brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Not that this bothers me. Emmett is my favourite brother coming first only to Jasper. My parents Esme and Carlisle adopted all of their children. They are really great parents. I can't think of any other people I would rather have as parents. "What do you want Alice?" Bella asked. Bella and I _were _in the middle of a conversation about music when Alice butted in. "Get down here now!" "Okay," Bella said with a sigh. "Come on Edward." We got up off of my bed, where we were having the conversation and walked down stairs. We entered the family room to find Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper sitting in a circle with two empty spots. Bella went and sat down next to Rosalie and Alice while I went and sat between Emmett and Jasper. "So what are we doing Alice?" I asked. There had better be a good reason for Alice interrupting my alone time with Bella. "We're playing Truth or Dare!" Alice said with a little too much enthusiasm. Last time we played Truth or Dare Alice and Jasper got together and a window got smashed. That was last year and we haven't played since. "Okay," Bella said. "Who's going first?"

"Me!" Emmett yelled. He looked around the circle until his eyes rested on me. "Eddie Truth or Dare?" Hmmmmm.

"Truth. Oh and don't call me Eddie unless you want to be called Emma!" When you're playing with Emmett you don't want to choose Dare. Last time someone did the window got smashed. "Hmmmmm. Okay got one! Who do you like most at our school?" Oh my god. I cannot believe he would ask me this question especially when he already knew the answer. He was probably just trying to embarrass me in front of Bella. "Do I have to answer?" I asked. Emmett nodded along with everyone else in the circle. I took in a huge gulp of air. "Bella. The girl I like most at our school is Bella." Everyone starred at me. They all looked surprised. That is all except Emmett who looked victorious. "Really Edward? You like me?" I just nodded. "Eyck!" She screamed with what sounded like excitement. "OMG! I can't believe this! Alice Rosalie we need to talk! Now!" All the girls got up and left the room. I guessed that they were going up to Bella's room. "Emmett I cannot believe you!" I yelled. Jasper was just sitting there not saying anything. "What?" Emmett asked trying to sound innocent. "Why did you give me that question? Huh? You already knew I like Bella." A huge smile spread across Emmett's face. Jasper had snapped out of his state of shock and was now looking at Emmett with curiosity. "Well…." Emmett said. "Because I thought it would be funny to see how Bella reacted." Of course. I should've known that he asked me that question just for the fun in it. I must've looked angry still because the next thing I herd was Jasper telling me to calm down.

**B.P.O.V.**

OMG! I still can't believe this. Edward, who I'd had a crush on since we were ten actually liked me back. "Bella are you alright? You haven't spoken in a while. She hasn't fainted has she?" Alice asked.

"No see her eyes are moving," Rosalie said. "Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just cannot believe that Edward likes me."

"Yeah neither did we," Rosalie said. "I mean you're great and all but I don't know I just didn't think Edward was interested in you. He's just always so calm around you and he hasn't mentioned anything. Well not to us any way." "What do you mean, well not to us?" I was confused. What did they know that they weren't telling me. Well what did Rosalie know. Alice looked just as confused as I felt. " Well the other night I overheard Edward telling Emmett that he likes you. I thought Edward was just joking so I didn't say anything." I was very angry at Rosalie for keeping this from me but life goes on and I know now. I took a deep breath. "Okay," I said. "Let's go finish our game." We all got up and went back down stairs where the boys were waiting. We all sat back down in our spots. "Finally you're back so let's continue!" Emmett bellowed. "Okay." Edward said. "Alice truth or dare?"


End file.
